made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby Galaxy
Kirby Galaxy is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It is quite similar to the Milky Way Wishes sub-game in Kirby Super Star and it's remake as it takes place in space, and Super Mario Odyssey, as it has a similar plot line. In the game, King Dedede gathers artifacts from other planets to create a weapon to take over the universe and get his revenge on Kirby and the villains who corrupted him. He hires Meta Knight and his group, the Meta-Knights, to stop Kirby from interfering with his plans. Kirby, with the help from Bandanna Waddle Dee, sets off to stop Dedede and save the universe. The main antagonist is King Dedede. Plot Kirby is locked in battle with King Dedede, before he defeats Kirby by using his hammer to fling Kirby right into outer space, King Dedede then leaves on his stylized spaceship. Kirby lands on Planet Mistia at a nearby village, Kirby then encounters Bandana Waddle Dee, who tells Kirby about King Dedede's plans. He plans to find artifacts from various planets to build and construct a weapon to take over the Universe, not only for getting revenge on Kirby, but also getting revenge on the villains who corrupted him. Bandana Waddle Dee also told Kirby that Dedede hired Meta Knight and his group, the Meta-Knights, to stop Kirby from stopping Dedede with his plans, and he's also captured Gooey, an old friend of Kirby. Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee then head to the top of the nearby Village Tower. However, after reaching the top, the 2 are ambushed by the Meta-Knights. After defeating Axe Knight, one of the Meta-Knights, a teleporter appeared out of nowhere and Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee use it to travel to Planet Grasscade, which is in the same system as Mistia. While traveling through Grasscade, Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee find an old and abandoned spaceship. Bandana Waddle Dee suggests Kirby on finding Warpstar Pieces to power up the spaceship. After successfully grabbing one, Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee then look for another Warpstar Piece, but they later encounter Meta Knight, the leader and boss of the Meta-Knights. After defeating Meta Knight, Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee grab a Big Warpstar Piece, which is worth 3 Warpstar Pieces. Using the power from it, the spaceship powers up and Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee use it to chase after Dedede and the Meta-Knights. Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee acquire many Warpstar Pieces from various planets. But eventually, the 2 find and defeat King Dedede at Asteroid Arena, but Dedede shoots the spaceship, causing it to lose power and they crash into Planet Jungliam. After finding Warpstar Pieces at Jungliam, the due then collect more Warpstar Pieces to restore the spaceship. They attempt to arrive at Planet Scaldera, the location of Dedede Fortress, but are ambushed by Dedede riding on Dyna Blade. Dyna Blade then shoots the spaceship and the due were forced to make a emergency landing at Planet Craggylon. After defeating Dyna Blade, Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee gain a Big Warpstar Piece and use it to restore the spaceship. After traveling through Dedede Fortress on Planet Scaldera, Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee find Dedede and Gooey. Dedede reveals the name of the weapon he built, the Monsterpiece, and leaves Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee to fight the Meta-Knights on Heavy Lobster. After defeating Heavy Lobster, it explodes, sending the Meta-Knights flying and land right on Meta Knight on Battleship Halberd. Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee then recover a Big Warpstar Piece, restore the Spaceship, and fly after Dedede. After traveling through Dedede's Universe Reactor at the center of the Universe, Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee confront Dedede, with the Monsterpiece. Dedede then prepares to battle the due. After defeating King Dedede, he sends Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee into the Universe Reactor. Dedede then transforms into Masked Dedede and prepares to battle the due. After defeating Masked Dedede, his mask breaks. Dedede then starts to grow upset as Kirby ruined his plans once again. But then, everything's starting to shake, Bandana Waddle Dee then tells Kirby and Dedede that the Universe Reactor is gonna self-destruct. Kirby, Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee were able to make it to the spaceship seconds before the reactor explodes, destroying the Monsterpiece, the pieces then fly back to their proper locations. Kirby, Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee, joined in by Meta Knight and the Meta-Knights, then fly back to Planet Popstar. After the credits, Bandana Waddle Dee suggests Kirby on finding more Warpstar Pieces, which eventually unlocks Meta Knight's Stadium, where Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee can rematch the Meta-Knights and Meta Knight, and Dedede's Championship Station, which Dedede built to put Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee to the test. Gooey eventually goes exploring on the Planets Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee visited during their adventure, including a recently repaired Dedede's Universe Reactor, while finding Warpstar Pieces himself. Characters Playable Kirby.png|Kirby Bandana Waddle Dee.png|Bandana Waddle Dee Supporting Cast KSA Gooey artwork.png|Gooey Rick.png|Rick Coo1.png|Coo Kine Anime.png|Kine SSBB Yellow Kirby.png|Keeby Antagonists KSA King Dedede artwork.png|King Dedede (Main antagonist) Meta-Knights_Group.PNG|The Meta-Knights KSA_Meta_Knight_artwork.png|Meta Knight Copy Abilities * Archer * Beam * Bomb * Beetle * Circus * Cutter * ESP * Fire * Hammer * Ice * Leaf * Mirror * Needle * Ninja * Parasol * Poison * Spark * Staff * Stone * Sword * Tornado * Water * Wheel Items * Copy Essence * Warpstar Pieces * Big Warpstar Pieces (Usually obtained from defeating Bosses or completing another story related mission and grant 3 Warpstar Pieces.) Enemies Bosses Meta-Knights Planet Bosses Planets There are 17 planets Kirby visit in the game to gather Warpstar Pieces (Usually obtained after completing a certain task) to power up Kirby's Spaceship. *'''-Big Warpstar Pieces '''**-You don't get a Warpstar Piece for completing. Keeby's Hide-and-Seek Keeby's Hide-and-Seek is a mini-game hosted by Keeby, in the mini-game, Kirby or Bandana Waddle Dee have to find Keeby on any of the Planets. To play the mini-game, the player has to first find Keeby next to Kirby's spaceship after defeating Masked Dedede. Soundtrack * Title * World Map * World Map (Near Dedede's Universe Reactor) * Planet Mistia * Cave * Planet Grasscade * Planet Deserty * Planet Construraken * Planet Lakia * Planet Jungliam * Planet Sityton * Planet Shorest * Planet Icesnow * Planet Cookin * Planet Scaldera (Area 1) * Planet Scaldera (Area 2) * Dedede's Universe Reactor Boss themes * Meta-Knights Battle * Meta Knight Battle * Kracko (Phase 1) * Kracko (Phase 2) * Clanky Woods Battle & Kabula Battle * King Dedede Battle (Asteroid Arena) * Sweet Stuff Battle * Chef Kawasaki Battle * Dyna Blade Battle * Heavy Lobster Battle * King Dedede Battle (Dedede's Universe Reactor) * Masked Dedede Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Escaping Dedede's Universe Reactor * Staff Roll Trivia * This is the first time since Kirby's Dream Land where King Dedede's the main antagonist, excluding spin-offs and sub-games. ** Although, King Dedede previously appeared as an antagonist in Mario & Kirby: The Poyo Chronicles, but this doesn't count. * Planet Scaldera is a combination of two words, Scald, which means to burn, and Caldera, a volcanic crater. ** It also shares the name of a boss in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. * If the player revisits Dedede's Universe Reactor after defeating Masked Dedede, the star won't be there, being replaced by a black hole which the player can enter to rematch Dedede and Masked Dedede.